What I've been looking for
by twin of a HP freak
Summary: A very awesome story that uses intersting characters in a new way! Suprising ships. Stay tuned for more. Read this now. Now! Not later, now!
1. The start of something?

What I've been looking for

Sharpay was walking down the hall and, as usual, everyone was staring at her. This was always really nerve racking for her but she was pretty sure she did a good job of hiding it. She was pretty sure she did a good job of hiding another feeling she's been having-

Right then Zeke came running towards Sharpay, in an annoyingly cute kind of way crying, "Sharpay! Sharpay! You will never believe what just happened and"

"Save it loser". Sharpay saw the incredibly hurt look on Zeke's face but she shouldn't have been associating with him anyways. He made her cookies. So what. Now if Troy made her some cookies, well, that would be a whole different story.

But everyone in school knew that Troy and Gabriella were a couple. Gabriella was so, so, so sweet. It just wasn't normal. No one was that sweet. It was like she was a character in some cheesy musical, on one of those, like, corny kids channels. And Troy was the stud who everyone liked. For no apparent reason except he could throw balls in the air for "touchdowns." Whatever. She didn't care anyways. Or at least that's what she wanted to believe.


	2. Love in the other's eyes

Thoughts are in italics. I do not own the greatest movie ever created, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!

I know, my chapters are really short but stay with me people! Don't have a hissy fit!

**Ryan's pov- Maybe, Maybe not**

"Ryan!", cried Kelsie from down the hall. Kelsie, Ryan thought. Kelsie, Kelsie, Kelsie. _There was no explanation for this awesome sensation_……

"Right, I forgot we were supposed to go over my rehearsal for the spring musical. I forgot. Can I just get my stuff, Kelsie? I'll be right there."

He didn't forget, he really didn't. How could he forget about something that involved Kelsie? He couldn't. He couldn't even get her out of his mind. It was like someone put a permanent picture of Kelsie with flowers around her in his mind. She was perfect for him, musical, talented, sweet, kind, pretty, looks good in designer tops………..

* * *

After rehearsal Ryan was really anxious to ask her out. _Could it hurt? Possibly. Maybe she hated him. Maybe if he dressed more like Troy she would like him. Maybe. But, maybe not. Maybe she likes him just the way he was. Maybe he was analyzing this too much. Maybe she didn't like too much analyzing. Oh god, maybe she didn't like blonde hair. Maybe he should dye his hair. What type of dye should he use? What brand does she like? Maybe he should ask her- Hats! She probably has something against his hats. His beautiful designer hats. It's not possible. Maybe she does like the hats…. But the shirts. They are probably too sparkly, too flashy. Maybe he should go on one of those really fake makeover shows. But he wanted to dress like he did. Or was the Sharpay?_

While this was happening Kelsie was also thinking._ Wow. He doesn't care what people think. He dresses how he wants even if the other kids make fun of him. His hair is too cute. It's blonde and curls up at the edges of his hats. His hats bug me but if they don't bug him then they are perfect… just perfect. I really hope he feels the same about me. _

"Um, Ryan? I think rehearsal is over.", Kelsie said, a little anxious to get out of there herself.

"Oh, right. Well, see you around..Kelsie?"

"Yes", she said with a quiver in her voice.

"Well, this is kind of hard, but... Whatbrand of hairdye do you like?"

* * *

So do you like it? R&R! Don't worry Troypay fans. I'll get back to it.


	3. Confession

This chapter is dedicated to all those Troypay fans out there! Love u all!

I do not own HSM. But, isn't Zeke cute?

* * *

"If only, if only", the basketball star thought, walking the halls of East High. Troy had always had a crush on Sharpay. And he knew it. Her soft, flowing blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, the way she acted all innocent around teachers but really had something complex going on in her mind. Don't take it the wrong way, Troy really did like Gabi. But she was so far away from him lately. He hadn't had a conversation with her in a week and they hadn't really talked much since the musical.

Sharpay was daydreaming while walking down the hall, for once without her brother. You know, the dreams we all wish could come true, but rarely ever do. She thought,

_I am clever girl, right? I don't pull off these ingenious plans because I am stupid! So what's different about this situation? That someone already had what she wanted? But that hadn't stopped her befo- _"Watch out los- Troy?"

Sharpay exclaimed in a heap on the floor. Her books were everywhere! And so were… Troy's. "Are you okay, Sharpay? I didn't mean to I was kind of lost in my thoughts and I wasn't looking and"

"That's, that's fine. Whatever.", Sharpay really didn't want to snub Troy but her reputation was on the line with so many people watching.

"Sharpay!", shouted Ryan from down the hall. "What happened? Did Troy knock you down?"

"No, Ryan, no. He, he didn't. It was um, my fault. That's what it was.", Sharpay quickly covered up for Troy.

"Sharpay, wait. You don't-"

"It was my fault Troy. Really. I'm sorry. Let's just leave Ryan."

Ryan and Sharpay left down the hall and Ryan looked back at Troy, very suspicious at what had been going on. Nothing good, it seemed.

As they walked away Troy cought himself saying aloud, " She sure can move." Did he say that aloud. Snickers in the hallway Just his luck. He was sure this was going to get around school by lunchtime, at least.

* * *

At lunch Troy felt all eyes on him. _Chad is going to lay it on me, _Troy tohught to himself.

"Troy, you've got some expalining to do, man, first I hear Sharpay tripped you, then someone told me you did and she was just covering for you, god knows why, then to top it all off, you said She sure can move?"

Wow, Chad. You sure can sure fit a lot in a sentence."

"What;s this about, dude? You don't like Gabriella anymore?", Chad said, obviously confused.

"I just don't see her anymore. I mean, I don't get the same feeling i did that night on New Year's eve. There just aren't.. sparks anymore. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"I guess, but Sharpay? The Ice princess? Mountain lion Sharpay Evans?", he said with the expression of a disgusted 6- year old. It was like Sharpay had "cooties", whatever they were.

"There's just something about her, something so unique and I want to capture it and hold it in a bottle and watch it live life around me. I want to be with her, Chad."

* * *

do you guys like this chapter! R&R! Now! click on the button, it's _calling_ you!


	4. Nagging

Chapter 4: Our thoughts

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm moving. Keep reading my loyal reviewers! Love you guys!

Ryan was shopping with Sharpay on Reming Way, the hottest boutique street in Albuquerque.

"Sharpay, what happened yesterday, that wasn't your fault. Was it?", Ryan questioned.

"Just drop it Ryan. I don't really want to talk about it. Isn't that a cute top, Ryan?", Sharpay wrapped up quickly. She didn't want him to know, even if she never had lied to him before. It was too…. I know you have a thing for Troy. Everyone at school has known that since the 6th grade. It's so obvious. And he likes you too, I heard.", Ryan spilled while trying on a teal hat with brilliant sequins.

"Really? I mean… Troy likes Gabriella. He doesn't like me. And what are you talking about, I don't have a "thing" for Troy Bolton. I don't. Really.", Sharpay couldn't even convince herself. And her twin could see right through her. She knew it.

Ryan was not convinced. He saw the way his sister looked at the basketball star at the callbacks. There was no way she didn't have a "thing" for Troy the basketball boy. But, he wouldn't force her to tell him if she didn't want to. At least not yet.

"I've seen how you've been looking at Kelsi, Ryan. Is there something going on between the two of you, or am I imagining things?", she questioned, gladly changing the subject from her and Troy.

"Sharpay, If you're not going to tell then neither am I, it's that simple."

With that the twins walked to the café, a bag in each hand.


	5. Fancy seeing you here

1Chapter 5: Fancy seeing you here

R&R pleez! I just updated chapter 4 and now I am doing chapter 5! Tootles!

* * *

Troy's POV

* * *

"Kelsi, wait up!", Troy called from down the hall. " I need to talk to you..somewhere else."

"What's the matter Troy? Are you okay?", Kelsi questioned.

"Yeah, I just need to talk with you about my audition, meet me at the café on Reming Way tomorrow at 2:30."

"Is Gabriella coming?"

"See you tomorrow, Kelsi!", and with that Troy sped off down the hall, not knowing why he hadn't answered Kelsi's question. Why hadn't he?

"Okay Troy, you're late.", said Kelsi impatiently to herself while she sipped her cappuccino.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, but I-", Troy proclaimed, out of breath, as he came through the door at 2:45.

"It's fine, I've been...busy, I guess.", Kelsi said, " So why did you ask me to come here.?"

Ryan and Sharpay walked through the door of the café then, but Kelsi and Troy didn't notice.

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan's POV

* * *

"Ok, Kelsi. I need to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone.", Sharpay heard asshe and her brother came into the café.

"Guess who's here, Ryan?", Sharpay said with a smirk.

"Kelsi and Troy!", Ryan exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhh!", Sharpay said, " He was about to tell her something! Let's go and listen!"

Ryan and his twin sister tiptoed across the café and hid below a counter.

" I promise, Troy. I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

"I'm not going to audition with Gabriella for the spring musicale.", Troy said like he was letting a load off of his shoulders.

"What? Why? How- Troy! Well, then who- are you going to audition?", Kelsi stuttered out while under complete surprise.

"I haven't talked to Gabi about this yet. Thinking about it, I haven't talked to her in a while, we haven't been keeping up our relationship lately. There's someone else I think I want to audiotion with. It's Sharpay."

Sharpay couldn't hear the rest of their conversation because she was totally shocked. He liked her! He liked her! He could possibly even lo-

"Sharpay, come on. I think they see us. I don't want Kelsi to think I was spying on her.", Ryan said while looking over his shoulder.

"Okay", sang Sharpay, "let's leave."

When outside Sharpay felt like she was flying on a cloud. He really, really-

"So he likes you, huh.', said Ryan.

"So you like Kelsi, yourself. _I don't want Kelsi to think I was spying on her._"

"Whatever, Mom's waiting.", cut in Ryan, not realizing what he had said inside the cafe. His secret was out.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Tootles! R&R my fantastico story! 


End file.
